I Need A Little Time To Think It Over
by Chunkles40
Summary: Both Meredith and Derek take a break, clear their heads. Chapter 10 up, contains some humor lol!
1. Take Some Space

**I need a little time, to think it over.**

**Again, i want to experiment with a 'what if?' More for my curiosity, but if you MerDer shippers are like me, you'll like this story...**

It had been weeks, months even, since Prom. Meredith had just received news that Addison and Derek were divorced. Meredith should have been happy, that she could finally be with the man of her dreams, that was until she found him half naked in his trailer with a tall and beautiful woman, she ran out before he could explain, which he managaed to do at the hospital. Luckily for her, it was his sister, Nancy or now known as 'McBitch', visiting from the East Coast. But knowing this information now, she realised how much she still didn't know about Derek, and how little she trusted him. She had come to the conclusion that she needed a break fromSeattle, a break from her constantly-nagging friends, and a break from Derek. As had finished arranging her unexpected time off with Chief Webber, who should she run into on the stairwell -none of than McDreamy himself.

''So your sister really doesnt like me, huh?'' She smiled at him.

''Sorry,'' He explained, ''She's just, from the east coast'' They stood in silence glancing at each other.

''Well, uh--''

''Look i-- you know, i should've called''

''But you didnt...''

''I want us to work its just complicated i think i need a little time to--''

''Take some space''

''Yeah! to clear my head''

''Yeah okay okay''

''Okay.''

Meredith began to walk away but called after him, ''Derek!'' He headed back in her direction, smiling at her, flashing his sparkly, pearly whites. ''Im going away for a while. We both need some space. Just to let you know.'' He smiled at her again, looking down at his sneakers. ''Where are you going?''

''Minnesota, my mother owns a cabin up near Robina Lake. It's got a pretty good view up there. What about you?''

''Montana, also by a lake. I guess that's another thing we have in common. I'll see you when i get back?''

''Yeah, i'll..i'll see you then.''

Meredith continued to hurry down the stairs ready to go home and pack; the sooner she could clear her head, the sooner she could have Derek in her arms.

---x---

**Another short chapter, my 1st chapters always are, but hopefully the next chapter will get into more detail! Oh yeah, im also sorry if i get anything mixed up with weather and locations, i don't know that much about USA, so i'll apologise in advance.**


	2. WolfeCross Cabin

**I need a little time, to think it over.**

**Chapter 2: Wolfe-Cross Cabin**

Meredith pulled her suitcases out of the rented car, and dragged them into the cabin. Instead was extremely dusty, and cold. It clearly hadn't been used in a long time. She glanced around, remembering the time she spent there with her mother and father, just before they seperated. The 'Wolfe-Cross Cabin' sign still rested over the door. The moose head still remained over the fire place, even though she hated it, the tall mirror still leaned against the wall in the far corner covered in cobwebs, the bookcase still stood, still holding books she used to read after helping her dad gather some logs for the fire. She set the suitcases down in the master bedroom, and began to pull the sheets off the furniture, clouding her view with dust. After she was done, she headed into the kitchen for the one thing on her mind; caffeine. She searched throughout the cabin for some sign of food or drink, but the place had been cleaned out. She sighed deeply, and pulled her thick winter coat, scarf, gloves and hat on and headed to the door. As she opened the large wooden barrier open, she came face to face with none other than Mark Sloane.

''Mark?'' She asked in disbelief, ''What are you doing here?''

''I overheard you and Derek speaking in the stairwell, and then Tinkerbell let slip the name of your Cabin. I thought you could use a little company.'' He smirked at her, holding a bag down by his legs.

''So you just thought you'd pack a bag, follow me out here, and what exactly?'' She questioned, folding her arms over her chest, now looking like a plumped out marshmallow in her jacket.

''Like i said, i came to keep you company'' He replied, raising his eyebrows.

''Get real.'' Meredith grabbed hold of the door once again, ready to close it in his face, but he put his foot out to stop her.

''No, wait. I just...God, this sounds pathetic, but...I was lonely, and i missed the Head of the Dirty Mistresses Club.'' He smiled at her, hoping she would let him in, rather than send him on his way.

''You, Mark Sloane, You were lonely? That i can not believe. No nurses around to suit your needs?''

''Hey, wait a minute, that hurts.'' He frowned at her, making her feel guilty about her comment. ''Have you seen the state of those nurses? Seriously Mer, they're old enough to be my Grandma.'' He added sarcastically. Meredith hesitated, but walked towards him, pulling the door shut behind her.

''I have rules. If you're gonna stay, you have to stick with them.''

''An organised mistress. How...Kinky!''

''Number one,'' She continued, poking at his chest. ''No flirting. Number two; No talking about Derek. Number three; no giving me the face.''

''The face?''

''The McSteamy face. Doesn't work on me. I'm immune. Now c'mon, i have to go to the grocery store.''

''There's a grocery store in Narnia?''

''Yes, Mr. Tumnus, there is. I need caffeine. And tequila. Definately tequila.'' Meredith set off towarsd the car before Mark had chance to reply sarcastically.

-----

Derek sat in his chair, holding his fishing net over the perfect-blue lake, watching the mist flow around the edge, and on the surface. He hadn't caught a thing in the past two hours he was sat there, mainly because he wasn't taking much interest in his favourite hobby. Instead, he thought about Meredith, wondering what she was doing, what her cabin was like, where about near Robina Lake it was. Before he knew it, he found himself dialling Cristina's mobile, hoping she would have the answer to one of his questions.

''Cristina?''

_''Dr. Shepherd?''_

''Yeah. Listen, i need you to tell me the name of Meredith's cabin. ''

_''I can't i've been sworn to secrecy.''_

''Seriously?''

_''No, i just don't wanna tell you.''_

''C'mon! I'll let you scrub in on all my craniotomy's for a month.''

_''Bribe someone who cares.'' _There was muffling on the other end of the phone, and a nervous almost-manly voice spoke.

''_Dr. Shepherd, you have a question_?''

''Not a question, more of a favour. I need you to tell me the name of Meredith's cabin. It will be worth your while.''

''_I'm listening.''_

''If you tell me, i promise me and Meredith will stay at the trailer for a month.'' There was a pause, George nervously replied.

''_Let me consult my fellow roomate_.'' George held his hand over the phone, and leaned towards Izzie. ''Iz, if we tell him, Meredith's gonna stay at the trailer for a month.'' They exchanged delighted looks, then Izzie turned to Cristina.

''Sorry, but we really need our sleep.''

_''Dr. Shepherd? She's staying at Wolfe-Cross Cabin, near Robina Lake_.''

''Thank you George.'' Derek hung up the phone, and headed towards his cabin, packing up the few clothes and belongings he had brought with him. Hours later, he arrived outside Wolfe-Cross Cabin, it was dark outside, but the cabin was brightly lit, with smoke dispersing from the chimney. He pulled in a large breath, and knocked on the door quietly, but no one answered. Instead he heard laughter, Derek grabbed the door handle and walked into the cabin. His jaw fell to the floor, as he saw the scene unveil; both Mark was buckling his belt up in the living room, while Meredith entered the room pulling on a shirt.

''Derek? What are you doing here?'' She asked, a slight smile escaped from her shock. He didn't answer, instead he hurled himself towards Mark, throwing punches in every direction. This time, he wasn't walking away. ''Derek! What are you-- This is not what it looks like!'' She grabbed his arm, trying to pull his body away, but he batted her away, his elbow collided with her jaw, and she fell to the floor.

---x---

**Ok, just to make this clear, Derek is not a voilent man towards Meredith, that whole elbow-to-jaw thing was a pure accident. I don't want to make Derek this voilent wife-beater evil typed thing, but, i can understand his point of view. Walking in on your ex-best friend and hopeful-girlfriend laughing and getting changed? Is history repeating itself? Let see shall we...**


	3. The Passion Arises Part I

**I need a little time, to think it over.**

**Chapter 3: The Passion Arises Part I**

Meredith slowly rose back to her feet, and headed towards the kitchen. Seconds later, she reappeared holding a bag of frozen peas to her face. ''Mer..I'm so sorry, i--''

''No. I speak, you listen. You want to know why Mark was here? Because he was lonely. And he may have slept with your wife, but i consider him my friend, whether you like it or not.'' She said, holding her hand up before he could reply. ''We went fishing, because that's yours and his thing. To fish. The car broke down on our way back here, so we had to walk four miles to the nearest gas station, and it started to snow, so our clothes got soaked. When we got back here, we changed, and thats when you walked in. So don't you dare start jumps to conclusions and throwing your $2 million dollar hands around.'' The silence filled the room, each of them looking down at the floor awkwardly.

''How can you even consider him your friend? And how the Hell can you, of all people be lonely?''

''You just couldn't resist, could you? You have to find something to pick at.'' Meredith asked bitterly. ''I consider him my friend, because he knows exactly what i've been through. Down to the core, thats why he's my friend. And so what if he's lonely, the Dirty Mistresses Club can be an isolated place when your on your own.'' Again, Derek stared down at his feet, as Mark slouched onto the sofa.

''I think you should leave.''

''Yeah Derek, give us a break.''

''I meant both of you.'' Meredith exchanged looks with each of them. ''I just...I really need to be on my own right now.''

''What? What did i do?'' Mark asked, his face growing into a confused expression.

''Mark.'' Derek called after him in an icy tone. ''She needs space.'' Together, they headed out the door, hearing it lock behind them.

''I need a drink.'' Mark said, pulling his half soaked coat back on over his shoulders. ''You comin'?''

''With you?...What the Hell. Another excuse to drown my sorrows.''

''Will you stop making every situation about you?''

Meredith watched out of her window as the two men disappeared into the night. She switched on the TV, and sat on the sofa, wrapping the fleece blanket around her, gradually drifting into a light sleep.

---

Meredith awoke to the sound of stumbling, someone was in her cabin. She grabbed the nearest object to her -which just so happened to be a large, heavy glass vase- and raised it over her head, ready to attack the trespasser. The person bobbed it's head around the corner of the door, and thankfully, it was Mark. Meredith lowered the vase, and exhaled with relief. ''Hi, honey, I'm home.'' Mark said sarcastically. ''Do you always greet people like that?''

''Where's Derek?'' She asked, choosing to ignore his question.

''He's in the car, sleeping,'' He turned his attention to the TV and smiled slightly. ''Heroes. Good choice. I'd like the power of invisibility. That way i could sneak up on all you Dirty Mistresses, and--''

''Don't even finish that sentence.'' Meredith warned him, pointing a finger in his direction.

''No seriously, my power should be the power of mind control. That way i could make you realise what a big mistake choosing Derek would be. He's damaged, Meredith. A used product that no one wants.''

''The last time i checked, there was no race for my affections. And if he's damaged, then so are you. If you remember, Addison had you both. You're both used products. And you don't exactly have the best track record for your love life.''

''Start over, Meredith. Start fresh.'' He smiled at her, and leaned in to her face, resting his forehead against hers. His hot breath collided with her face, she closed her eyes, breathing in sharply as his hand travelled up her back, she tangled her hand in his hair. Mark lightly pushed her down on the sofa, stroking his hand up her leg. Meredith lifted her head, pressing her lips against his, hard and fast. She pulled away instantly, turning her head towards the window, watching as the snow continued to fall.

''I'm sorry.'' She explained, as she sat up. ''I can't...I just...''

''You want Derek.'' Mark nodded, hurt by her rejection.

''Yes. No. I'm not sure, i don't know what i want anymore. God, these two weeks were supposed to help me make my mind up, but it's complicated now.''

''In a bad way?'' He said, stroking her cheek.

''I--'' She trailed off, unsure of the answer to his question. ''I need Tequila.'' She rose to her feet and headed off into the kitchen.

---x---

**I added MerMark to the story. As much as i love MerDer, i also love MerMark (but not as much). This is part one, so you can guess what part two will consist of, right? I'm liking this story a lot..Read and Review, constructive critisism is welcome.**


	4. The passion Arises Part II

**I need a little time, to think it over.**

**Chapter 4: The Passion Arises Part II**

It had been four hours at least, since Mark and Meredith shared their passionate moment. They chose to avoid each other, carefully and discreetly, so Derek wouldn't notice the tension between them. Derek stood in the kitchen, donning a navy frilled apron, while chopping tomotoes. Meredith hopped onto the counter, watching him silently as he made them spaghetti bolognese, Shepherd-Style. He dropped the tomotoes into the saucepan, along with freshly cut leeks and onions. He turned the hob down, and looked over at Meredith, leaning against the counter. ''So..'' He smiled, unsure what to say to her. Truth was, he didn't kno where he stood anymore. He couldn't class himself as her boyfriend, that seemed to evapourate pretty quickly. He knew they were still friends, otherwise she would have kicked him out for good.

''So...'' She smiled back at him, finding a slight sense of serenity in his eyes. ''Mark's in the shower.'' She informed him. She jumped down off the counter, reaching behind Derek for the placemats. As she did so, he leaned in, holding onto her shoulders, kissing her soft lips, but she pulled away, he felt his cheeks flush with embaressment.

''Im sorry, Derek. But i can't. It's complicated.'' She told him, turning her back to him so he couldn't see her eyes filling to the brim, water droplets threatening to spill down her cheeks. He placed a hand on her shoulder, she turned to face him, and immediately, he knew.

''Mark.'' Thats why things were complicated. Mark had found his way into the picture, daring to ruin the one thing Derek thought he could call his own.

''I'm sorry, Derek, i trully am, but..Wouldn't things just be..easier? We could both move on, start afresh.''

''You're choosing him?''

''No. No. I'm just considering my options.''

''What we had, we we have, isn't enough?''

''Yes! That's more than enough, but i don't think i can trust you Derek. I can never be sure if you'll leave me again. You told me i saved you, you told me Addison meant nothing to you, but that didn't stop you from choosing her. You knew it was the wrong decision, all along, but you still chose her. And when i think back, if you had chosen me, things could be so much different. All those months, wasted. Gone. But with Mark, i could start over, and not feel this anxiety, this doubt that i have towards you. I want to choose you Derek, i really do. I just need more time. I need to be alone.''

''Then what di you suggest?'' His voice was small, and weak, broken down. His face was limp, as though all hope and faith that he had in their relationship had been punctured with a bloodied spear.

''I'm going to get some logs. For the fire. I'm going to leave you and Mark here, i want you to sort out your problems, like civilised adults, while i sort out mine.'' Meredith grabbed her coat from the back of the chair, looking over at the doorway where Mark was standing, his face gaunt, and pale, just like theirs. He too had heard what she said. She brushed past him, without saying a word, and closed the front door behind her, climbing into her car, and drving away.

---x---

**Yup. A shortie. Meredith can't decide between the two guys. Mark or Derek? Who would you choose? Who will she choose? Are you on the edge of your computer chairs?...Let me know. Thanks for reading!!**


	5. She Love's The Rain The Most

**I need a little time, to think it over.**

**Chapter 5: She loves the rain the most.**

Mark and Derek stood facing each other uncomfortably, for at least half an hour after Meredith left.

''Why are you doing this Mark?'' Derek finally asked, ''Why her? Why now?''

''I'm not gonna lie, Derek. There's something about her, something..Different to all the others. She's not like most girls. She doesn't care about her appearance. She gets a thrill out of seeing brains, splattered against an OR table. She can drink endless amounts of Tequila, and still look good with a hangover.''

''How would you know about her hangovers. You don't even know her.''

''Oh, and you do?''

''As a matter of fact, i do. She dyed her hair pink when she was a teenager. She likes the last piece of cheesecake. And strawberry ice cream. She has a thing for ferryboats. She doesn't have one favourite band, she has three; The GoGo's, Duran Duran, The Eurythmics.'' Derek counted on his fingers. ''She laughs when she sneezes. And when she get's the hiccups. She snores like an elephant's stampede. She likes the cold side of the pillow. She likes to camp out in the summer, just to look at the stars. And she loves the rain the most. I will know her better than you ever will. You are not stealing another woman from me, Mark. Not her.''

Mark sank his head to the floor, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

''That all depends on who she chooses, Derek. She loves us both.''

''Bullshit.'' Derek snapped. ''She loves me. But you used your poignant crap on her. While she was vulnerable. It's common, dirty, pedestrian even, but most of all it's cruel. You want what you can't have. You have to take from other people. I saw her first, I loved her first.''

''You also hurt her first. Broke her, first. You called her a whore.''

''I was angry, i was--How do you know that?''

''I'm a good listener. Especially on stairwells.''

---

Meredith piled the last few logs into the boot of the car. She hoped that she could have made a decision by now, but the more she was away from them, the harder the decision became. It shouldn't have been this hard. Derek loved her. She loved Derek. But there was something about Mark, that made it easier to run away. He was the easier solution; she could move on and start afresh. No more hurt, no more Addison and Derek, no more secrets. But the fact that Mark had a reputation -a bad one at that- made the choice hard. He had cheated on Addison, even when he claimed she was the love of his life. Meredith knew she wouldn't be able to trust Mark, for a long time. Whereas Derek, she already knew Derek. Again and again, the same excuse popped into her head. She loved him. But was love truely enough? They'd already been through too much, wouldn't it be easier just to..Let go? She shook the thoughts from her head, and climbed into the car. Heading along the roadtrack back to the cabin, something caught her eye. She pulled over, inbetween a few trees and looked at the view that had called to her. The sun shone over the lake, a mirrored image reflected on the off the surface of the water. On the other side of the lake, she could see the Cabin, the sun balancing perfectly onto its rough edges. Sighing deeply, Meredith put the car into reverse, backing out from the oh-so-perfect view, when she heard something pop. She closed her eyes, and groaned with frustration. She clambered out of the car, and circled the vehicle, noticing that the back car had been punctured by an open beartrap. That was the final straw. Meredith grabbed a large, heavy stick, pounding it against the metal of the car. ''God damn--Piece of--Crap!!'' She yelled, throwing the stick at the car, covering her face as it collided with the windscreen, shattering the glass into thousands of shards. Looking around once again, she noticed that several wolves were now closing in on her. She took on last glance over at the lake, seeing how far away the Cabin was from her reach. Slowly and carefully, she climbed back into th the car, away from the snarling, blood-hungry beasts. She sounded the horn, hoping it would scare them away, praying the sound would carry over to the Cabin, in earshot of Mark and Derek.

---

''Didn't you know it's rude to listen in on other people's coversations?'' Derek stared at him, holding back the urge to knock him to the ground again.

''Shut up.'' Mark told him, holding a hand up to his face.

''Excuse me?'' Derek said, in disbelief.

''Don't you hear that?''

''Hear what?'' Both men silenced themselves, straining their ears. There is was. It was faded, barely there, but they knew something was wrong. ''Meredith.'' Derek whispered. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

''How do you know it's Meredith? It could be anyone!'' Mark yelled after him. The horn sounded again, as Mark stood on the doorstep, watching as Derek ran off. Reluctantly, Mark also ventured off into the snow. Derek allowed his feet to carry him where the sound was located, barely thinking, just moving. Then he saw. Meredith was sounding the horn frantically, but the wolves weren't budging. Quietly, Derek picked up two logs from the ground, snapping them together. Mark followed suit, and grabbed a few rocks, hurling them towards the beasts. They ran, knowing that Meredith would not be their late-night supper. Derek ran towards her, and pulled her out of the car, squeezing her tightly, his heart pounding in his chest, thankful that she was ok.

''Are you okay?'' He asked, his hot breath flushing against her neck.

''I'm fine.'' She smiled, ''I'm fine.''

Together they walked away, Derek wrapped his arm around her waist. Mark headed towards her, smiling.

''You had us worried there, Grey.'' He too wrapped his arm around Meredith, and again, it sunk into her head she needed to choose.

---x---

**I loved Derek's speech in this! It's so cute! Anway, The next chapter they all head back to Seattle, but all is not as it seems...R&R, thank you!**


	6. It All Comes Crashing Down

**I need a little time, to think it over.**

**Chapter 6: It All Comes Crashing Down.**

''Are you sure you're okay?'' Meredith heard Derek asking her for at least the fourth time.

''Yes, Derek. I'm fine.'' She smiled at him, and resumed drinking her coffee. ''Actually..'' She added, placing her cofee onto the table. She laughed in her head, as she watched Derek spin round on his heel faster than she could finish her sentence. ''I'm a little chilly.''

Derek disappeared and within seconds, he had returned with a blanket, wrapping it around her, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. Mark strolled in through the front door, carrying the logs that Meredith had left in the car. He set them down on the floor, then hung his jacket up.

''I'm sorry.'' Meredith apologised, as she had done some many times earlier.

''I'ts not your fault.'' Mark shrugged. ''You didn't ask to be attacked by a bunch of lunatic dogs.''

''They're not dogs, they're wolves, and i wasn't attacked, i was rounded on.'' Meredith corrected him, snuggling further into the blanket. Mark watched her as her face crumpled up, her jaw dropping, and eyes squinting. She let out a small, pathetic sneeze, and starting laughing girlishly. Mark looked over to Derek, who raised an eyebrow at him and smiled arrogantly.

**---**

Meredith waited until both men were busy -in this case, sleeping- to phone Cristina. She dialled the all-too-familiar number, clasing the bathroom door behind her, and waited for her friend to answer.

''Cristina?''

_''Meredith? Hey, how's the camping trip?''_

''It's not a camping trip. It's a Cabin. And it's aweful.''

_''Why?''_

''I dunno, maybe it's because Mark showed up. Then Derek did, both claiming their undying love for me. Then i got rounded on by wolves.''

_''Seriously, you got rounded on by wolves?''_

''Cristina! The bigger problem here, Mark and Derek!''

_''They both say they love you. Even Mark?''_

''Yes.''

_''And neither is backing down?''_

''No.''

_''Since when did Mark fall in love with you?''_

''Cristina!! That is not the point! The point is i have no idea who to choose.''

_''I thought you would have chosen McDreamy?''_

''I would have, but McSteamy makes it so much easier.''

_''But is that really a good enough reason to pick Mark?''_

''Is love really a good enough reason to choose Derek?''

_''That's not my call, Mer. But do you know what is?''_

''What..''

_''Giving you advice. I advise you to go and make a list. Pro's and con's of both men.''_

''A list? Seriously? Isn't that a little..'Soap Opera-ish'?''

_''What other choice do you have?''_

Meredith sighed down the phone, and rolled her eyes. ''Fine. I'll..Make the list.''

The idea sounded stupid in her head, but she really didn't have any other options. She entered her bedroom, pulled a notepad and pen from her drawer, and started with Derek's con's.

---

Strolling to the bathroom, Derek rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall. 1:04am. Had he really been asleep for five hours? A loud noise distracted him from his train of thought. Meredith was asleep on her bed, clutching a pen in her hand. Slowly, Derek pushed the door open more, and sat on the edge of her bed, stroking her forehead lightly. He leaned in to kiss her lips, but she rolled away from him, revealing a crumpled piece of paper. He smiled at her, and took the paper. His smile soon turned to anger as he read the paper:

_Derek's Con's_

_- Arrogant at times_

_- Too cocky for his own good_

_- Hates my snoring_

_- Aftershave can be nauseating_

_- Hardly shaves_

_- Chose Addison_

_Mark's Con's_

_- Still got a reputation_

_- Still loves Addison?_

Derek ripped the paper in two, throwing it down on the bed. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. Meredith awoke, startled by the door. She headed out to the living room where Mark's face matched her own confused expression.

''Derek?'' She asked, brushing her hair back with her hand. ''Derek, what are you--Where are you going?''

''Out. Don't worry, you'll be rid of me. And my nauseating aftershave.''

He pulled his coat over his shoulders and once again stormed out of the room, pulling the door violently behind him.

''What was all that about?'' Mark asked, turning to face Meredith.

''I have no--Oh my god.'' Realisation dawned on Meredith, and she headed into her bedroom again, Mark fast in tow. She held the two torn pieces of paper in her hand, tears filled her eyes to the brim, daring to fall.

''Meredith..'' Mark trailed off, as he took the paper from her hands and read it to himself. Unlike Derek, Mark's face didn't change to anger. Instead, concern, and sympathy spread throughout into a pityful smile. ''You made a list.'' He stated.

''I didn't--I wanted--I thought it would make things easier.'' She explained, slumping onto the bed, as the tears began to flow freely.

''And did it?'' Mark lowered himself to Meredith's level, squatting infront of her, placing both hands on her knees. She looked at him, smiling weakly, and nodding frantically. Now he knew.

''Derek.'' He whispered, moving himself to sit on the bed next to her.

''I'm sorry,'' Meredith began, ''It's just, I don't know how to be without him. Everything before him, before the hospital, it all seems like a lifetime ago. I know he's hurt me, but i can't just ignore my feelings. This whole love triangle thing, it's just like it was with Finn. You're a nice guy Mark, but seriously. We both know that we'd just be rebound partners. You'd be with me to get over Addison, and i'd be with you to get over Derek. There wouldn't be any connection between us.''

''You're right. Completely right.'' Mark replied, almost believing his own words.

''Just friends, okay?''

''Sure.''

Meredith leaned her head on his shoulder again, just as the sobs and tears flooded her face again.

''Mer, what's wrong?''

''Derek hates me. I wrote this stupid list and now he's not going to talk to me.'' She moved away from him, and climbed under the covers of the bed. Her cries grew into hysterical fits, Mark lay down next to her, ''Shh..'' He told her, as she calmed down. ''Mer, it's okay. He will talk to you. I promise.'' He pulled her closer to him, hugging her softly, as she slowly fell back asleep.

---

Derek stumbled through the door, his eyes red and sore, he hadn't been to sleep since his brief argument with Meredith. He walked towards her door, preparing an apology-speech for her, when he heard voices in her room.

''Thanks for being there for me, Mark.''

''Oh it's no problem. That's what i'm here for right?''

''What to climb into bed with me when i'm upset. If that doesn't give a new defenition to my 'thing' then i don't know what does.''

''Your 'thing'?''

''Apparently i sleep with inappropriate men.''

''Well that is a new defention.''

Derek sunk his head low to the floor. Meredith had slept with Mark. Of all people. She had chosen Mark over him. Or she had used Mark to get over him. Either way, Derek didn't like the idea of Mark and Meredith together. Meredith appeared in the doorway, her face full of shock when she saw him.

''Derek! You're back!''

''Yeah. But now i'm going. I'm going back to Seattle. I hope you and Mark are happy together.''

''Derek, this isn't what it looks like, Damnit!''

''You slept with him. That's all i need to know.'' Before Meredith had chance to explain, Derek had already left and driven away in his car.

---

Meredith strolled into the Intern's locker room, feeling more depressed than when Derek had chosen Addison.

''Hey Mer--Wow, you look like crap.'' Izzie told her, handing a cup of coffee in her direction.

''Thanks.'' She replied, sitting down on the bench.

''What's wrong?'' Cristina asked, as she attached her pager to her scrub bottoms.

''I took your advice. Your very bad, infact, your terrible advice about making a list. Derek found it, before i could tell him i chose him. And then me and Mark slept together--''

''Whoa, seriously you did the McNasty with McSteamy?'' Izzie asked, her eyes wide with facination.

''No! We slept! Actually slept, me snoring loudly, him talking in his sleep, slept! Derek's got the wrong idea, and i can't find him anywhere!'' Meredith slammed her coffee down on the bench, and rose to her feet as Bailey entered the room.

''C'mon people, you should all be ready by now! Grey, it's nice to have you back. Maybe now you can catch up on some post-ops? Yang, you're with Shepherd, Stevens, you're in the pit, Karev, you got Burke, O' Malley you--Where's that no good snivellin' suck up got to?'' The interns shrugged their shoulders lazily. ''When you see him, tell him he's with the She-Shepherd.'' Bailey backed out of the room, bumping into George. Meredith walked around to the sinks, splashing her face with cold water, hoping it would wake her up more.

---

George placed his tray down next to Meredith and smiled at her. ''What?'' She asked, slightly frustrated by his beam of happiness.

''Nothing, it's just--I heard about you and McSteamy.'' His smile broadened.

''Nothing happened. We didn't have sex, we just slept in the same bed! Why is that so hard to believe?'' Meredith snapped.

''Oh..So you--You didn't hear then?''

''Hear what..?''

George smile disappeared, and was replaced with a sudden burst of nervousness. ''Dere--Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Montgomery Shepherd. They uh..They slept together, when he came back to Seattle. I thought you knew, because you and McSteamy--Mer, Meredith?'' She had completely faded away. Her world had come crashing down.

---x---

**I know. I'm Evil. I didn't want this to be a simple Mer-Chooses-Der/Mark story. As we all know, Meredith's love life is more complicated than that. Anywho, Read and Review, and kill me if you must, lol!**


	7. Moving On Period

**I need a little time, to think it over.**

**Chapter 6: Moving On Period**

Meredith lay on her bed, watching the floods of water descend from the sky, listening to the sharp howls of the midnight wind. She had been in a daze the whole day, since George had shared his recent unfulfilling piece of gossip with her. Izzie had tried her best to comfort Meredith, bombarding her with chocolate cakes, blueberry muffins, white chocolate cookies, strawberry cheesecake, but none of them seemed to work. Christina attempted to cheer her up by offering Tequila, but suprisingly, Meredith threw it against the wall and resumed her position of covering her head with a pillow.

''You guys, there's something seriously wrong with her.'' George explained, pulling a t-shirt over his head, standing outside Meredith's room.

''No shit, Sherlock! She's been hurt, once again, by the McBastard.'' Cristina told him bluntly. They heard a faint phone ringing from inside Meredith's room, but they couldn't make out the muffled words in her voice. They strained their ears, pressing them to the door, when it jolted back, revealing Meredith staring at them with cold eyes.

''Do you mind? Is my life so important to you, that you have to listen in on my conversations?''

''No, but--''

''I don't want to hear it, Izzie. I'm going.'' She told them, heading towards the stairs.

''Where are you going?'' Cristina asked, as George shifted nervously.

''Nowhere interesting.'' She shouted over her shoulder.

---

Meredith drove through the turbulent rain, barely focusing on where she was going. Derek's trailer was a routine travel to her, she'd been there so many times, it was like second nature to take all the right turnings. She finally pulled up the dark and muddy pathway he called his drive. She sat at the wheel for a good few minutes, before she was greeted with a knock at the window. She climbed out of her car, staring at him, no expression on her face.

''Mer,..''

''Just don't Derek. You slept with her. With Addison. Do you know how that makes me feel? After all these months of being divorced, you told me you needed a break to clear your head. Then you travel to my cabin, which to me, tells me you'd already made your choice. Then, at the slightest arguement, you climb back into bed with her. I don't even want to hear your excuse for that. I just came to give you this...'' She headed to the back of her car, and pulled out a large navy suitcase. ''You left this at my cabin. I don't want anything that reminds me of you anymore Derek. Enough is enough. I can't handle you pain anymore.''

''Meredith please.'' Derek's eyes were filled with guilt, regret. He grabbed her wrist in a desperate attempt to talk to her. ''You have to understand, i was angry, i--''

''Angry?'' Meredith laughed bitterly. ''I'm angry now, Derek. But i'm not jumping into bed with Finn. Or mark. Or anyone, for that matter. I..I can't even look at you anymore.'' She continued, turning her head to face the trailer. ''Before i used to look at you, and think that you would be the one person i would spend the rest of my life with. That all the problems, and all the faults in my life could vanish, because i would be happy. Now, i look at you, and all i can think of is you, the man who doesn't trust me. The man who betrayed me. I chose you, Derek. The list, that was a stupid 'Cristina' idea, and that didn't even matter to me, because i didn't bother to finish it. You didn't give me a chance to explain. But now i am. I have. And now i'm leaving. I'm going to New York with Mark. I've not chosen him over you, he's my friend, and he's helping me out, rather than baking my pain away, or numbing my pain with Tequila. This is it. I'm done.'' She headed back towards the car, sighing heavily before opening her door.

''What is this? I broke you, now you're breaking me in return?''

Meredith stopped in her tracks, looking back at the man she was letting go of. ''No. This...This is the Moving On Period.'' Silently, she climbed back into her car, and drove away. Now all she had to do, was ask the Chief for a transfer, and head off to the airport with Mark.

---x---

**A short, but self-explanitory chapter. Let's see what hopes New York hold for Meredith, right?**


	8. My Favourite Mistake

**I need a little time, to think it over.**

**Chapter 6: My Favourite Mistake**

''Meredith, you're serious about this?'' Christina asked her friend, standing infront of her locker until she gave her the answer she wanted.

''Yes. I am serious. Deadly serious, Cristina, now will you just move?''

''No. Not until you decide to stay. You cannot run away from your problems, Mer. You will not be Derek, do you understand?'' Cristina crossed her arms in defence. Leaning her body weight against the locker.

''I am not being Derek. I am not married, i do not jump to conclusions, i do not jump into bed with me exes!'' Meredith forcully pushed Cristina out of the way, grabbing her scrubs and storming to the toilet. George, Izzie, Alex and Cristina followed suit, standing outside the door.

''Meredith, you have other options, running away is just one of many other possiblities. You can move on with your life here.'' Izzie pleaded, pressing her forehead against the hard wood.

''You know, i could make him leave. A good punch could sort that out.'' Alex proclaimed, kissing his knuckles arrogantly. The door opened, causing Izzie to fall forwards slightly, George helped her regain her balance.

''No one is punching Mc-Derek, Got it?'' Meredith stormed out of the locker room, and into the hallway.

''McDerek?'' Cristina teased.

''I said Derek.''

''You said McDerek,'' Izzie jumped in.

''I said DEREK!''

''Dude, you said McDerek.''

''FINE! Dr. Shepherd!''

''Yes?'' Derek turned on his heel to face the interns. He smiled weakly at Meredith, still hoping there was a chance she had changed her mind. But instead, Meredith gave him a deathly glare and headed off in the opposite direction. Each of the interns followed her, Alex jerked his body forward towards Derek, trying to act defensive towards Meredith, but Derek just raised a confused eyebrow at him as he walked away.

''How can you just up and leave, Mer? What about us?'' Cristina attepmted once more.

''What about you?'' Meredith asked bluntly, taking a chart from the rack and tucking it under her arm.

''I dunno, maybe the fact that we're you friends, you're family? Doesn't that mean something to you, or are you too busy wrapped up in your own problems to even bother with the people that care about you.'' Cristina strutted away, shortly followed by Izze.

''Meredith, we're just asking you to reconsider. That's all. Life isn't always about running away from problems.'' George added, also vacating the scene.

''And what's you opinion on this?'' Meredith asked Alex, the only one left standing by her.

''I'm Evil Spawn. I don't have opinions. But, you know each of them have a point, otherwise you wouldn't be asking for mine.'' He left her to dwell on their words.

---

Back in the locker room, at the end of a very long and akward shift, Meredith stood over her friends, who were all seated on the bench. She handed them a piece of paper, sighing heavily.

''What's this?'' Cristina asked, taking the note from her grip.

''Flight details. I'm going. This is something i have to do. Dr. Webber has agreed to transfer me, but the papers won't be going through for another three weeks, which gives me time to get settled in New York.'' She watched as Izzie looked at her, teary eyed and hurt, then rummaged through her locker, trying to block out the fact that Meredith was actually leaving.

''There's my flight number, it leaves from Seattle International, at 10:30, which gives me about three hours to go and pack.'' She turned to George and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

''You and Izzie can stay in the house. I don't mind. It's not your fault this is happening, this shouldn't affect you--''

''Affect us?'' Izzie laughed bitterly, now turning to face her. ''You are our friend. You are leaving because of some stupid one night stand you ex boyfriend had! I mean, get over it all ready!''

Meredith lowered her head to the ground, smiling as she covered the tears. ''You think that's what this is about? Derek's one nighter with Satan? This is so not the problem--''

''It so is, Meredith. Only you want to turn it into something melodramatic, another problem added to the dark cloud above the Grey Household.''

''No, Izzie. I'm leaving because it hurts too much to be here anymore. All the memories, of Derek, and Addison, and just everything. It's too much for one lifetime. I need to be free.'' She took another heavy breath, wiping the shed tears from her cheeks, ''That's the hotel i'll be staying at. If you can't reach me there, you can try my phone.'' She added, pointing down at the paper. Silently, she turned on her heel and headed out of the locker room, out of the main doors to Seattle Grace Hospital for the last time.

---

Derek entered the Emarald City Bar, slumping down on one of the stools. ''Double scotch, Single malt, joe.'' He pounded a few notes down on the counter, and exhaled with frustration. He looked around, telling himself he would see Meredith sat at the other end of the bar, or at the back by the dart board, or even heading out of the women's. But she wasn't there. Instead, a bunch of angry interns were headed his way, creating a barrier around him, all matching the same body language; arms folded over their chests, one foot infront of another, eyebrows furrowed.

''What the Hell do you think you're doing?'' What Cristina's first statement. ''Meredith is leaving, she's transferring to New York, with Mark. You have to bring her back.''

''I know she's leaving. She told me last night, when she came to visit me.''

''And you didn't try to stop her?'' Izzie replied in disbelief.

''What am i supposed to do? She doesn't love me anymore. I broke her again, now she's breaking me. She's moving on with her life, i suggest you do the same.'' Derek threw his drink down the back of his throat, gesturing to Joe for another.

''We can't move on. She's our friend. We can't let her run away from her problems, Dr. Shepherd. You could actually stand a chance, at bringing her back. We're running out of options.'' Izzie continued. She headed back over to the table she was sat at, both George and Alex nodded their heads at Derek, and followed Izzie back to their drinks. Cristina pulled a crumpled piece of paper from her coay pocket, and handed it to Derek.

''That's her flight number, the hotel she's staying at, the works. You have to do this Derek, we really are desperate.'' Derek took the paper from her hands, and watched as Cristina joined the others. Once again, Derek threw the drink down the back of his throat, shaking his head slightly as the contents burned his insides. He stood up, adding a few more notes to the counter.

''When did she leave?'' He shouted over the noise of the bar.

''About two hours ago.'' George told him. That didn't give him much time. Derek ran outside, and hailed down a cab.

---

Forty five minutes later, Derek jumped out of the car, throwing a bunch of notes onto the back seat, and ran inside the building, looking round for Meredith with a hope that she had missed the plane, or it had been delayed, some kind of miracle, that would bring her back to him. How had he been so stupid, as to tell her go? How could he cheat on her, after everything they had been through? How could he not trust her, when she had the utmost faith in him?

After another twenty five minutes, he finally found the gateway to the plane, only a few people were left boarding the plane, but Meredith was not one of them. He started to run towards the gate, and past the desk, when he was stopped by a security guard, ''Excuse me, Sir, you can't go through there.''

''No, you don't understand, i have to go through. There's someone on the plane and she shouldn't be on there!''

''To get on the plane sir, we'll need your boarding pass.''

''I don't have a boarding pass, damnit!'' Derek stroked his hair back in defeat, watching as the aiport staff sealed off the gate, ''No, wha..What are you doing?'' He asked. Before she could answer, he ran to the window only to see the plane take off. He turned around, feeling a slight sense of relief, that Meredith would be standing behind him. But it soon disappeared, as he realised he was alone in Seattle.

---x---

**Random name for a chapter, i was listening to it while i was writing, i thought it fitted perfectly at the time, but...Yeah, a bit of a crappy ending, i don't know much about airports, Ah well. I thought the whole 'don't leave' speech with the interns was pretty cool. They're all so distraught, and broken...Bwahahahahaa!**


	9. Open Your Eyes

**I need a little time, to think it over.**

**Chapter 9: Open Your Eyes**

Derek went back to Joe's, for one last drink to drown his sorrows, before he headed back to the now-obvious empty trailer. As he entered the bar, the interns watched him eagerly, hoping that Meredith was right behind him. But they were wrong. He sat down at the bar, the seat he had occupied a few hours ago, this time ordering a double shot of Tequila, to remember Meredith by. One by one, the interns joined him, each ordering their own poison, smiling at him sympathetically. Once they had all found a seat, he ordered them all a round of beers, and began to flick the empty shells of peanuts across the room.

''So...How'd it go?'' George finally asked. It made a change for George to be the first to speak, Derek turned his head to face him, each exchanging pityful looks.

''She got on the plane. She left, and i couldn't stop her. If that's not a sign, then i don't know what is. She's gone. Because of me.''

Cristina placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, ''Don't do this to yourself, Derek. It's not like she won't keep in touch.''

''Thanks. But i doubt she'd want to speak to me, not now. Not ever.'' He took another swig of his beer, and rose from his chair. ''If you don't mind, Guys. I think i'm gonna head home. I don't even know where that is anymore.'' As he turned to leave, Alex grabbed his arm.

''Shep, I'm sorry. I mean that.'' Derek patted his shoulder in return, and headed out of the door.

When he arrived home, he attempted to sit out on the grass, looking over to the lake, but it reminded him of Meredith, and when they had spent the first night at his. Instead of staying in the trailer, they had spent the night outside, watching the stars. That's when their relationship got more serious. When they'd started talking about their childhoods, and their plans, their likes and dislikes. He remembered when she fell asleep, in his arms. She was snoring loudly, but it blended so well with the sounds of the owls in the trees. He would trade anything, to have that moment back. He reluctantly climbed into his trailer, choosing his best option; sleep.

---

Derek woke, feeling more relaxed than he had done last night. He knew everything that had happened, Meredith leaving, him not being able to stop her, everything flooded back.He lay on his back, choosing not to open his eyes. If he did, he would feel the sharp pain of loss and regret, and he didn't want that. Not first thing in the morning. But something else pulled at his attention. He felt something hot against his neck, he opened one eye, and jumped out of his bed with a start, screaming like a girl. ''Meredith!!'' Meredith sat up in his bed, crossing her legs infront of her, beaming up at his startled expression. ''You're..You're..In my trailer?''

''Yeah, you really shoudl keep it locked. Anyone could steal of with you..''

''You left for New York, returned and broke into my house?''

''Well, if you want to call this a house...''

''Meredith!'' His voice remained high-pitched and squeaky. He cleared his throat and sat back down on the bed.''You're back?''

''Yes.'' She sighed deeply, staring into his amazing blue eyes. ''When i got to the airport, i realised i couldn't leave. There's still a part of me that loves you Derek. Even after everything that's happened. I needed to stay here, not because of Cristina, or the others, and not because it was the right thing to do, but because i love you. And your arrogance. And your cockyness. And your nauseating aftershave. Well, okay maybe not the aftershave, but i love you, for being you. And i want to be with you. I want to do everything you do, so we can spend as much time together as we can. You are my drug, if i was an addict, you'd be my heroin. I will not leave you, and i will not break you, if you promise me the same.'' She stroked his hair, and kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, moving down to his lips. Gently he pushed her down on the bed, brushing the loose strands of hair out of her face.

''You know, you really should find some better metaphors.'' He smiled, leaning in to kiss her. She pushed him away, so he was next to her, instead of ontop. She stood up abruptly, and folded her arms over her chest. He looked at her in confusion, moving his mouth ready to speak, but she held a hand up to him, ''Derek Shepherd, damn you and your manly charm. You do not get away with it that easily. Just because i am in love with you, doesn't mean you get access to my body. You have a lot of making up to do. You slept with Addison, remember?'' Derek's head sunk lower, then looked back up at her.

''What do i have to do to make it up to you?'' He asked.

''We'll just have to wait and see.''

---x---

**Do you really think i'd let Meredith get away that easily? Do you really think i'd make McDreamy that upset? How cruel do you think i am? I was thinking about doing a humorous oneshot, but i might blend it in to this, which could be McDreamy's punishment. And you're reviews are all so great thanks so much!!**

**Hope99, thank you for bugging me none stop for an update...I AM DOING THE BEST I CAN! lol, next chapter shoudl be up sometime tomorrow, hopefully. Read and Review, TY!**


	10. Chasing Wheelchairs

**I need a little time, to think it over.**

**Chapter 10: Chasing Wheelchairs.**

''Oh my god! I'm so bored!'' Izzie moaned, sinking her head to the floor. All five of them were sat in Really Old Guy's Room, drinking their cups of coffee.

''How is it that sunday lunchbreaks can be so...bland?'' Meredith asked, jumping onto the windowsill, crossing her legs infront of her. ''I mean, there's no emergencies, no surgeons want us, not even a rectal exam. Nothing. At all, how often is it that this kind of thing happens?''

''Almost never.'' George replied, taking a bite out of his burger. Izzie's face began to light up, as she looked back and forth between Cristina and Alex,

''You know what we should do?'' She asked them eagerly, but before they could answer, she began to speak again. ''We should have a race. There's a bunch of spare wheelchairs down the tunnels, i say lets take advantage of this time while we have it!'' Meredith and George shrugged their shoulders, and headed for the doors.

''What are we, ten?'' Cristina asked, as she watched them leave.

''Oh, c'mon Yang, you wanna race as much as we do, and if not, you get to be the judge.'' Alex smirked.

''Ok, but i have an idea to add to the race'' Cristina added. ''We have to make a pact.''

''What kind of pact?'' They asked simultaneously, all huddling together in a small circle...

----

Minutes later, they were down in the tunnels, where they frequently sat on the gurneys when they were in need of a break. Meredith sat in one of the wheelchairs, Alex holding a firm grip on the handles, next to them, Cristina sat in the wheelchair, George holding onto the handles, his hands slightly shaking.

''Ok, the first team to make it to the farthest gurney, make a U-turn, back up here and pass the white lab-coat flag wins the pack of popping candy, hazelnut chocolate bar and two beers each from the losers, got it?'' Both 'teams' nodded in agreement, Meredith held onto the arms of her chair, while Cristina muttered to George about ramming their car. ''On your marks, Get set, GO!'' Alex and Meredith managed to get a good start, already passing the first gurney, whereas George and Cristina left their brakes on, but were beggining to catch up. ''Bambi, keep your cool for what i'm about to do next.'' She yelled at him. George looked on in confusion, as Cristina began to shout over to Alex. ''Evil Spawn, Bailey!'' Alex let go of the wheelchair, and spun around to see Cristina and George fly past them. He looked back to Meredith, she crashed into the gurney, and rolled out of her wheelchair. ''Ow, ow, ow ow!'' She said, limping towards him, Cristina and George headed back towards them, ''Mer are you--Meredith your head's bleeding!'' Cristina told her. Meredith put her hand to her forehead, it had been cut open from the metal on the gurney, and judging by the amount of blood, the cut was pretty deep. ''C'mon, you're gonna need stitches.'' Izzie told her, but Meredith couldn't help but laugh. Of all things to need stitches for, she needs it because she was racing. Just her luck.

They entered a separate hallway, and walked past the nurses station, trying to hide Meredith and her bloodied forehead, as Derek was leaning -as usual- against the surace, looking over a patients chart. He glanced over at Alex and Izzie, nodding his head in acknowledgement then turned away. He looked back, this time seeing the red liquid running down the side of Meredith's face. He ran up to her, and stood infront so she couldn't run away from him.

''Meredith, what happened?'' He asked, moving her hand away from the wound to get a better look.

''I uh...I was..bored.'' She told him, trying to look to the others for help, but Derek stopped her head moving.

''So you decided to cave your head in?''

''It's not caved. It's scratched.'' She smiled weakly at him.

''That's more than a scratch Meredith, you'll need stitches.''

''I know, we were just going to sort that problem out.'' She pointed her hand to the other interns, who all waved at him sheepishly, then turned their heads in any other direction than at Derek.

''Would one of you like to tell me what went on?'' He asked them, as he ordered them all into an empty exam room. They all began to speak at once, creating their own stories, containing something about manchine guns, and vegetable-chasing dogs, disappearing doors, and frogs on skates. Derek looked at each of them in sheer confusion, moving his mouth to speak, several times, before any words actually came out.

''What the Hell is wrong with you today?'' His eyes were wide, and his brow was furrowed. Meredith sighed deeply, and threw her hands in the air.

''Ok, the thing is, it's a Sunday afternoon, and we have absolutely nothing to do. Bailey has all the cases covered, so we decided we'd create our own fun by having a wheelchair race, but Cristina thought that was a bit boring so she said we'd do the race but we also have to act completely mental for the day, but then Alex added he wanted to do something of his own childish interest too, so we agreed after the race and after the mentalness we'd play truth or dare..'' Meredith stopped herself, taking deep breaths.

''And the bloodied forehead?''

''Oh, Alex let go of my wheelchair and i crashed into a gurney.'' She smiled at him again, but he exploded into a burst of laughter,

''That is the most pathetic thing i've ever heard! You actually want to spend your free time getting sent to the psycho ward?'' He laughed again, as he pulled on a pair of gloves, then began to clean up her wound. Meredith looked at him slightly offended.

''You don't like my idea of fun?''

''No, it's not that it's...It's a little childish, don't you think?''

''What are you doing now?'' She asked him, avoiding his question.

''Well, i'm stitching your head. Then i'm on my lunch break.''

''Good, i've found you're punishment. You are going to play truth or dare, and you have to do the dares, Dr. Shepherd.''Meredith teased. She rose from her seat, and headed towards the door, her friends close behind her, then Derek. ''Oh, and Derek, it's not just my dares you have to do. It's there's too.'' Derek turned to the interns, his face in pure horror, there's remained somewhat evil...

---x---

**Ok, so i know it's seems that the interns are acting like a bunch of craze-driven teenagers, but with all the hard work they do, and all the hours they put in, they deserve a little bit of fun! And Derek deserves a bit of torture...Bwaahahahaha!**


	11. Pinching, Drinking and General Forgiving

**I need a little time, to think it over.**

**Chapter 11: Pinching, Drinking, and General Forgiving.**

Alex looked over his shoulder, his eyes full of worry, a slight hint of anger, but most of all, sheer embaressment. Cristina, Izzie, Derek, Meredith and George all peered out of the exam room door, trying desperately to contain their laughter, but they were failing miserably.Why did he have to choose a dare? Especially from Cristina? He was suprised by her choice of dares, to say the least. But a dare was a dare, and Alex would not back down. He would not be the intern that can't complete a lousy challenge. He was not, and would not be George O'Malley. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and headed off to the nurses station at the end of the corridor, where Preston Burke stood, bent over a patient's chart. Alex stood next to him, leaning in the same position Burke did.

''S..Sir?''

''Karev. Is there something you wanted?''

''Yes, sir. Dr. Burke, i would like to apologise in advance for what i am about to do..'' Alex began, deliberately looking away from him, ''I know that this will be out of order, but i am not the kind of man that backs down. If you have any problems, feel free to take them up with Cristina, i'm sure she'll fill you in--''

''Karev get to your point..'' Burke demanded, not shifting from his position.

''Ok, if you insist...'' Alex quickly lowered his hand to the back of Burke's labcoat, grabbing his muscular butt-cheek in his hand. Burke stood up with shock, his face confused and raging. Alex stood for a moment, then released his hand, smiling nervously back at his boss, then running in the opposite direction, and round the corner. Burke followed Alex's track with his eyes, capturing a small image of four women and two men, five interns and an attending to be precise, rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. Together, they noticed Burke headed towards them, and quickly followed the path that Alex had taken.

----

''I am never gonna be able to scrub in on one of his surgeries again.'' Alex grimaced, still holding his hand in the clutched motion he scarpered with. ''Someone has got to have a worse dare than that! Yang, you have a sick and twisted idea of fun, you know that?''

''Oh, that wasn't fun, that was torture! Ok, yeah it was fun too!'' Again, she rolled around in a fit of laughter, the fact that he had merely agreed to the challenge was shocking enough, to actually go through with it left her in disbelief. They were all sat back in the basement, a few yards away from where Meredith had crashed earlier that day. Meredith and Derek were still tittering to themselves, when Izzie's pager pulled them from their trance. ''I have to go, Bailey's got a surgery for me to scrub in on.'' She waved to them, and headed towards the elevator.

''Ok, so who's next?'' Meredith asked, turning to George.

''Oh, no! No, i'm not feeling anybody up! Forget that!'' George shook his head violently.

''Actually, i had something else in mind for you Bambi'' Cristina told him. ''It's not so much a dare, just a bit of...Harmless entertainment.'' She pulled a full bottle of diet-coke from her pocket, and a large, long straw from the other.

''You want me to drink your bottle?'' He asked, his face spreading into confusion.

''Yes...And no. I just want to see what happens when you drink really fizzy drinks through your nose. A dare's a dare, right?'' George reluctantly took the bottle from her hands, and unscrewed the top. The liquid burst into a fit of bubbles, erupting over the edge, onto the gurney. He placed the straw in, then carefully pushed the straw securely into his nostril. ''What do i get out of this?'' He asked, slightly frightened by Cristina's idea of fun.

''How about, i give you $50 to drink the whole bottle?''

''Can't be that hard, right?'' He asked, trying to believe his own words. He breathed in through his nose, the liquid travelling fast, burning either side of his skin, the tingling sensation shot through straight to his eyes, he closed them instantly, a large shudder spreading down his spine. He coughed, almost choking on the liquid that dared to challenge him. He pulled the straw out of his nose, and held the bottle away from him, as though it would bite if it came nearer.

''No--'' He coughed. ''Im not doin--that again!'' He choked once more, handing the bottle back to Cristina.

''Eww! I don't want it now!'' She shrieked, moving her body away from the plastic container. George climbed off the gurney, and headed towards the trash can. Alex turned his attention to McDreamy, his Evil-Spawn smile present.

''Now, dude. It's you're turn.''

---

Meredith wasn't too please with Alex's idea of a dare, but she had told Derek that he had to do their dares, a deal was a deal, she had no choice but to sit back and watch, hoping that this would be a simple joke, not turning into something more.

She watched as Derek stood behind Addison, and whispered into her ear. She watched as Addison placed a firm hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow up to him. Derek said something to her again, only to receive a slap round the face, and what could only be called a brief arguement, then Addison strutted away from him, a look of horror and disgust on her face. Derek headed back to Meredith, clutching the side of his face, smiling with victory.

''What did you say to her?'' She asked him, as he made his way back to the stairwell.

''At first i asked her if she wanted to be my dirty mistress..'' He laughed, rubbing the red mark on his face. ''She looked at me like i was crazy, so i told her it would give her something in common with Mark, other than my flannel sheets. Which is how i earned my friend here'' He said, pointing to the red hand imprinted on his cheek.

''Dude, i told you to hit on her, not insult her!'' Alex smirked at him, but their laughter was interrupted by Bailey's shrilling voice from behind them.

''I hear you suck-ups have been causing mayhem in my work hours. Someone want to explain?'' She asked, folding her short arms over her chest.

----

Derek entered the locker room, where Meredith was changing out of her scrubs into her normal clothes, ready to go home. Derek too was also in his own clothes, looking exhausted and worn-down.''I have the words 'Bambi owns me' across my forehead in permanent marker, i have eaten three tuna-mayo and double cream with mustard sandwiches, i have been a complete asshole to every attending, or resident in this building and i also have this, pinned to my back.'' Derek pulled a sign from his back that read 'kick me'. ''I have been kicked 394 times. Now am i forgiven?'' He asked, as he pulled her into a hug, sighing deeply onto her shoulder.

''Just one last thing...'' Meredith smiled at him softly. ''You have to drive me home, and make it up to me there.'' She finished, winking at him as she left the room, Derek close behind her.

''I won't argue with that!''

The End.

---x---

Yeah, a crappy place to end the story, but other than this it would be endless humor, and i already have an idea in mind. It's another version the camping trip, but no Mark, just a big ol' bucket of fluff and lurve, Hehehe. I'm a sap at times...Anywho, thank you to EVERYONE! for reviewing, and reading, and just generally checking up on my posts, lol. Love you all! Thank you!! XxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
